Ever since the first discovery of fire by mankind, fire has become one of those things which have important meaning in the history of civilization and is indispensable in man's life. But fire also has become one that gives damage to mankind due to careless usage and the damage was big. Burn is one of those damages from wrong usage. Bum can be as slight as burn by solar heat, and it can be so frightening as to lead to death when it is serious.
The causes of burn are mainly accidents at home and half of them can be prevented and carelessness is the main causes of them. Burn is classified into first degree, second degree, third degree, and fourth degree and this classification is important in taking a measure for treatment. The first degree burn is instantly generated when taking strong solar rays in the beach or when contacting exploding gases or hot liquids instantaneously and the affected region may be accompanied by pain and redness and may be healed without trace after a few days without special treatment. The second degree burn also is accompanied by redness and blisters are formed in the affected region, which appears to be somewhat swollen compared to the surrounding tissues. It is accompanied by serious pain and can leave scars after complete healing. The third degree burn is the case where all the layers of skin including epidermis and dermis are damaged, and the skin is dried and turned into white or black as if it is burned and loses the sense. Lastly, the fourth degree burn is a term that started to be used recently and is the case where hypodermic muscles, tendons, nerves, and skeleton tissues are damaged, along with all the skin layers.
As explained in detail above, the degree of burn is classified into first, second, third, and fourth, according to the area and depth of burn, and the causes of burn can include those by current, chemicals, heat, etc. Anyone can get burned slightly or seriously due to carelessness or unexpected accidents.
In the case of getting burned, the first treatment is the most important. If it is not treated properly or treated wrong in emergency, it can leave scars and the treatment period can be lengthened and other skin diseases can be accompanied.
By the way, when the burn is serious at home or in industry, the patient is moved to the hospital immediately, but when the patient or the patron determines it is not serious, he or she relies on self-treatment and often neglects the affected region. Meanwhile, the traditional treatments such as pouring “soju” of distilled liquor onto the affected region or applying soy sauce or sesame oil are known as an emergency treatment or measure for burn, but such treatments can never be an emergency treatment or measure and can only aggravate the affected region. In this case, an emergency treatment that can be executed at home easily and effectively is to let the affected region cool with tap water (cool water), and this has proven to be effective medically.
Meanwhile, general antipyrotic can include Vaseline gauze, ointment for skin disease for treating slight burn, M ointment of cream type containing beta-sitosterol of D chemicals, etc.
However, such conventional antipyrotic have the following problems. The gauze-typed antipyrotic isolates the affected region from outside air and this may delay recovery. Also, when the burn is suppurative, secretions and suppurative meterials can be attached to the gauze, and it can give pain to the patient when the gauze is substituted. Furthermore, the conventional antipyrotic are not excellent in their effects.
In other words, these conventional antipyrotic did not reach a satisfactory level in terms of treatment of burns, and in particular, it has a long way before an easy treatment for slight burn such as first and second degree burn is developed.
Therefore, to solve the problems mentioned above, the present inventor found a natural substance having remarkable results in treatment of burn, and completed this invention by applying the substance to the cream for treating burn.